New Feats
Many new feats have been added to the game. Heritage: [[Psionically Gifted|'Psionically Gifted']] * [[Psionic Thrust|'Psionic Thrust']] * [[Psionic Domination|'Psionic Domination']] * [[Psionic Body Adjustment|'Psionic Body Adjustment']] * [[Psionic Overcharge|'Psionic Overcharge']] Background: * [http://sigil-nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Unhallowed Unhallowed] * Sacred Vowed * Oath of Service * [[Draconic Bloodline|'Draconic Bloodline']] General: Break Oath [http://sigil-nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Craft_Construct Craft Construct] Armor Optimization: * [[Heavy Armor Optimization|'Heavy Armor Optimization']] * [[Greater Heavy Armor Optimization|'Greater Heavy Armor Optimization']] * [[Epic Heavy Armor Optimization|'Epic Heavy Armor Optimization']] Martial Arts * Desert Wind I (Haste), Desert Wind II (Bonus Fire damage), Desert Wind III (Fire Projectile) * Devoted Spirit I (Weakens Enemy), Devoted Spirit II (Buffs Allies AC), Devoted Spirit III (Steals Life) * Diamond Mind I (Weakens Enemy), Diamond Mind II (Save Increase), Diamond Mind III (Bonus Damage) * Iron Heart I (AB Buff), Iron Heart II (Weakens Enemy), Iron Heart III (Dispels one Debuff) * Shadow Hand I (Blinds Enemy), Shadow Hand II (Invisibility), Shadow Hand III (Dimensions Door) * Stone Dragon I (Reduces DR), Stone Dragon II (Gain DR), Stone Dragon III (Entangle and slow Enemy) Metamagic: [[Corpse Crafter|'Corpse Crafter']] Necromantic Might Barbarian: [http://sigil-nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Totem_Barbarian Totem Barbarian] * [[Elephant Totem|'Elephant Totem']] * [[Monkey Totem|'Monkey Totem']] * [[Bear Totem|'Bear Totem']] * [[Snake Totem|'Snake Totem']] * [[Tortoise Totem|'Tortoise Totem']] * [[Rhino Totem|'Rhino Totem']] * [[Ancestor Spirit Totem|'Ancestor Spirit Totem']] * [[Crocodile Totem|'Crocodile Totem']] * [[Honey Badger Totem|'Honey Badger Totem']] * [[Lizard Totem|'Lizard Totem']] * [[Ancestral Weapon Totem|'Ancestral Weapon Totem']] Tribal Barbarian * [[Blazing Rage|'Blazing Rage']] * [[Frozen Rage|'Frozen Rage']] * [[Frantic Rage|'Frantic Rage']] * [[Chaotic Rage|'Chaotic Rage']] * [[Fearless Rage|'Fearless Rage']] * [[Vigorous Rage|'Vigorous Rage']] * [[Rage Senses|'Rage Senses']] * [[Superstitious Rage|'Superstitious Rage']] * [[Terrifying Rage|'Terrifying Rage']] Fighter: Creature Weapon * Weapon Profiency (Creature Weapon) * Weapon Focus (Creature Weapon) * Weapon Specialization (Creature Weapon) * Greater Weapon Focus (Creature Weapon) * Greater Weapon Specialization (Creature Weapon) * Epic Weapon Focus (Creature Weapon) * Epic Weapon Specialization (Creature Weapon) Cleric: * Bolster Undead * Control Undead Druid: Druid Origin * [[Druid of the Woods|'Druid of the Woods']] * [[Druid of the Elements|'Druid of the Elements']] * [[Druid of the Jungle|'Druid of the Jungle']] * [[Druid of the Desert|'Druid of the Desert']] * [[Druid of the Underdark|'Druid of the Underdark']] * [[Druid of the Cold/Mountains|'Druid of the Cold/Mountains']] Psion: [[Psionic Focus|'Psionic Focus']] [[Greater Psionic Focus|'Greater Psionic Focus']] Expanded Power Pool [[Metapsionics: Extend Power|'Metapsionics: Extend Power']] [[Metapsionics: Empower Power|'Metapsionics: Empower Power']] [[Metapsionics: Maximize Power|'Metapsionics: Maximize Power']] [[Metapsionics: Twin Power|'Metapsionics: Twin Power']] [[Kinetic Defense|'Kinetic Defense']] [[Improved Psionic Lash|'Improved Psionic Lash']] Changes to existing Feats: Heritage Feats: * [[Fiendish Legacy|'Fiendish Legacy']] Racial Feats: * Fire Genasi: Reach for the Blaze General Feats: * Brew Potion: '''The costs have been reduced and new potion (like +8 str) have been introduced. * '''Craft Wand: '''The cost to create a wand have been reduced. * '''Dinosaur Companion: replaced by Improved Animal Companion. * Feint: does not have any prerequisite. * Persistent Spell: can be selected as a wizard bonus feat. * Scribe Scroll: 'The costs to create a scroll have been reduced. * 'Use Posion: 'Duration depends on Blackguard and Assassin Levels and new poisons have been introduced. * [[Weapon Finesse|'Weapon finesse]]:''' now granted at level 1 to all characters. Applies to whips and creature weapons. '''Class Feats: * Details for each class specifically can be found here. * Hide in plain sight: can be selected as rogue special bonus feat at levels 10, 13, 16, 19. * Improved Uncanny Dodge: now grants full immunity to sneak attacks. * Trapfiding: rangers will gain it at level 5. * [[Smite Infidel|'Smite Infidel']] Epic Feats: * Bane of Enemies: granted automatically at level 20 ranger. * Dragon Shape * Epic Animal Companion: requires only 17 wisdom to qualify. * [[Epic Foresight|'Epic Foresight']] * Epic Gate * [[Epic Mage Armor|'Epic Mage Armor']] * Epic Precision: granted automatically when a character obtains 5d6 sneak attack from any source (i.e. including death attack, frantic reactions and other class specific variants of sneak attack). * Epic Psionic Focus * Greater Ruin * Hellball: 'Now includes 10d6 cold, negative and magical damage for a total of 70d6 AoE damage. Evasion bug has been fixed. * [[Mass Impalement|'Mass Impalement]] * [[Mummy Dust|'Mummy Dust']] * Song of Requiem: requires just 20th level bard songs, instead of 20 levels of bard. * [[Singularity|'Singularity']]